Little Red Riding Nao
by Captain Vulcan
Summary: It's a hilarious adaptation of a classic fairy tale. At least... it seems to be one. Missing girls, guest appearances,Shizuru in distress, and Akane wavering on that line between hetero and homosexuality, you be the judge.
1. Prologue

It's definitely been a while since I last visited this place. It's been nearly six months since I've last been here. Oh well, at least I've brought along a new story. The more things change, the more they stay the same.

**DISCLAIMER: **Dude, I don't own the Mai-HiME/Otome franchises. Nor do I own any of the guest characters. Although it would be nice if I did, I would place Mai-HiME Destiny more into the spotlight.

**STORY RATING: **This fanfic is rated **PG-13/T for teens **due to comic mischief, strong language, action violence, and sexual innuendo. Don't say I didn't told you so and enjoy.

**MAI-HiME**

**LITTLE RED RIDING NAO**

**PROLOGUE**

**It's The Prologue, Man!**

Ah... the great land of Fuuka. It's the home of the recent vixens known as the Battle Princesses, Fuuka Academy, and countless Fujino fangirls. It's the milieu of the infamous HiME conflicts. It's the melting pot of many Mai-HiME fanfictions. Fuuka's the place where Sunrise should have kept their focus on. It's the place where pedophiles get their asses beaten and robbed by a devious redhead. And speaking of said devious redhead...

"Hey Juliet. Come over here and check this out," some soon to be unfortunate college guy said.

'Juliet' waltzed into the scene. She was a pretty little thing -- standing at five feet two inches tall with a svelte body to boot. "What's up, Koji?" Juliet asked with a flip of her long black hair. And get this, she has a beauty mark on her left cheek. She was surely the envy of girls at Fuuka Mall this evening.

"The missing people board," Koji replied with an arrogant snort. "Wouldn't you believe that there are this many people missing? I mean, duh! Maybe they don't want to be found in the first place. Haven't anyone ever thought of that?"

"How can you say that, Koji-kun?" Juliet said sweetly. Deep down inside, referring her date as 'Koji-kun' left a nasty taste in her mouth. "That was pretty mean of you, ya'know."

"Well... anyway, who really gives a damn?" He remarked, being a total asshole. He glanced over to his date, Juliet the trophy girl. He really liked her getup: a simple white sailor-like blouse with a red bow complete with a questionable short forest green pleated skirt. Koji leered at those long legs of hers. "Got-damn you're hot," he remarked. "You're like a... you're... like a much sexier version of Kagome Higurashi."

_Did this asshole just say I look like an anime character? What a freakin' loser! _"Oh Koji-kun..." Juliet gave her date a playful shove along with a girlish guffaw. "You're so bad."

What this jackass says next ultimately sealed his fate. "C'mon babe, let's get a room at the nearest love motel." He suggested. "Don't be scared, girl. Be my Bust It Baby."

_Alright, you wannabe thug. Now you're making references to a Pliers' single. Don't make this night more worse than it already is. _"Tee hee. Oh, Koji-kun, stop being such a naughty boy."

"C'mon girl, stop playing. The night is young." Koji slipped his arm around Juliet's waist. "You're going to love this place. We're bound to have lots of fun there."

Nao-- I mean, Juliet narrowed her eyes dangerously. _Ooh, I can't wait to beat your dumb-ass up when we get to that motel._

**MY-HiME**

Elsewhere at Fuuka Police Department, it seems we've stumble upon a heated argument in the chief of police's office. For those that are allergic to strong and pervasive language, you may want to omit this part. It may hover on that thin line between a T and M rated fic. Don't say I didn't warn you.

"Got-damn, Haruka! Who told you to shoot that crook in the legs after your crazy ass damn near beat an inch of his shitty lowdown life, huh? Don't you know we going to have a court case about this shit?"

The buxom detective mean-mugged her superior. "Shove it up your ass, chief. I did what hade to be done. Sakomizu here wasn't doing a damn thing."

"Hey!" The said fat guy yelped.

"You did what had to be done!?" The chief screeched. "Motherfucka, the guy wasn't even armed with a gun. Why did you have to amputate him? You manhandled him! He was no longer a threat!"

"Ma'am, he was a threat." Haruka replied. "He's the women's undergarment thief. I had to make him pay. Why, he had stolen a couple of my favorite pairs of panties."

"And my training bra..." Sakomizu muttered sheepishly, earning weird looks from Haruka and the chief.

"Shit. That's what you get for having a nice pair of man-boobs." The chief remarked. Haruka snorted in laughter. "What the hell are you laughing about? Don't you know you just fucked up this evening? You know you've fucked up right?"

"Damn chief, I wasn't aware of that." Haruka huffed. "I mean, you're a woman too, right? Doesn't this at least upset you? He steals women's bras and drawers for chrissakes."

"I don't give a damn about that! You wounded a criminal. An unarmed one at that! Don't you know that these bastards damn near have more rights than we cops do? Shit." She took a chomp of her jelly donut. "Yuck! Damn these stale ass donuts."

"Chief, you would care if you really have something to cover up in a bra and..." she noticed that the chief suddenly colored red with even more anger. Unfortunately for the chief, she wasn't blessed with ample breasts and a feminine figure what so ever. "Uh... sorry bout that." Haruka lamented. "I forgot you don't have any titties."

"Screw you," Chief Mashiro squealed. "Not everybody can have a friggin' chick-a-boom body like you, ya chicken-head. Your rack is even bigger than that Tokiha girl."

"Enough about that." Haruka shrugged, changing the subject. "What about the new case that you have for us?"

"Yeah... about that. You know about those ads in the newspapers about the missing people, right?" Mashiro informed and took a sip of Deer Park spring water. Why did it had to be Deer Park spring water? Because the author was thirsty as hell when he wrote this.

Haruka gave her boss's inquiry a little thought before answering it. "Actually, to be honest, I hardy ever pay any attention to them. Why do you ask? I'm assigned to look for someone?"

Sakomizu suddenly piped up with a gasp. "Wait a minute? I think I know what you're talking about."

The little chief propped back on her leather chair. "Yes. There have been numerous reports of missing women lately. What bugs me the most is that the missing people are young women ages sixteen to twenty-four years of age that are disappearing at an alarming rate. Ten women has gone up and missing this week alone."

This was news to Haruka. Her interest now piqued, she wondered "Women my age, huh? Is that right?"

"I didn't stutter." Came the chief's cheeky retort. "Take a look at this." She handed a newspaper article to Haruka. "This is today's paper."

"Hmm..." Haruka surveyed. The missing ad displayed four women. Young. Beautiful. The pattern was all too obvious. "The latest four missing girl."

Sakomizu took a look at the ad and he immediately went red. "Ooh. That girl. The one with the brown hair, I know her. She used to be the weather forecaster on FNC (Fuuka Network Channel) a while back. She's so fine she was the sole reason why countless men watch the news in the first place."

"Wow. That is her." Mashiro realized. "She's missing too?"

Haruka, however, frowned in... condescension. "Her... Of all people." An ominous growl emitted from her and it kind of scared Mashiro and Officer Sakomizu. "I have to look for this girl?"

A bead of sweat appeared on Mashiro's head as she gave the blonde a flat look. "Umm... yeah."

Haruka feigned a cough. "Ahem. So... the great Fujino Shizuru is missing?" She said darkly. "She's missing. I simply cannot believe this. There is a flaw in that girl after all."

"What's up with you?" Mashiro and Sakomizu chorused simultaneously.

"My lifelong rival is missing..." Haruka seemed forlorn for a moment. To her, this may be a blessing in disguise. "God truly works in mysterious ways."

"Hello!" Mashiro pointed at the ad furiously. "What about the other three? There are others besides her, you know. Akane Higurashi, Akari Kouda, Mai Tokiha -- you do know they're MIA too, don't you?" The chief was suddenly lifted off of her chair and was gazing Haruka directly in her eyes. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm in. I'll do it!" Haruka confirmed, shaking the little chief in her hands as she spoke. "I'll find Shizuru and the missing women and relish the look of helplessness on her face. She'll know her weakness and realize that she's not perfect once I rescue her. The glory days are long gone."

"Hey, that's all well and good, but could you put me down." Mashiro commanded and Haruka did as told. "That's better. Now before I forget, Officer Kikukawa will be joining you on this assignment."

Haruka was a tad surprise to hear this. Yukino was an old friend of hers but she was relatively new on the force. "Yukino? Why her? She's a rookie. She's not ready for something like this yet."

"She's ready when I say she is," a smirk was on the chief's face. "That's all for the briefing. Dismissed. Ass out. You don't have to go home but you gotta get the hell up out of here."

Haruka pouted. Shit happens.

**MY/MAI-HiME**

"Dude. What happened to all the money that you claim you got when you first met me?" Nao wondered, leafing through a few bills in her 'date's' wallet. "I guess paying for this cheap motel room really crippled your budget, huh?"

"Mmmrf. Uurrf!" Her victim replied. His was tied up like a rodeo calf.

"Ooh! Koji!" Nao feign surprise. "You sound pissed. Are you alright?"

The man in bondage moaned.

"I guess I'm not a nice girl, huh? Well look who's talking. You're a college student and I'm sixteen. You knew that already but you didn't gave a damn." Nao lectured. "Damn, boy. You're a fine one to cast stones. Something's bound to happen to you if you keep doing what you're doing anyway."

"Biiitcf!" The statutory rapist muffled helplessly and earned a flying shoe to his head. He groaned in pain after the sudden impact.

"I'm a bitch now?" Nao asked him while dusting off her hands. "Nah ah uh. That's a pretty filthy word coming from your pretty mouth, little boy. You're throwing a tantrum because things are not going your way. You'll be lying to yourself if you call yourself a man."

"Augh..." Came a pitiful groan of defeat.

"Uh-huh. I bet that you'll think twice before messing with underage schoolgirls again." Nao crossed her arms over her chest. "Let this be a punishment... Koji-kun." She had to go there. "I'm going to leave you here in this room all by yourself-- tied up and all." A wicked smile made an appearance on her face. "Heh heh. It's to bad that you can't answer to the call of duty when that urge arise." She made an extremely lewd gesture with her right hand... and we all should know what the said gesture meant.

Koji started crying like a little punk.

"I left a note on the room door that will let the people know what kind of a creep you are." Nao went to the nearest window and opened it. "Well, I'm off. It was certainly nice meeting you, baby-boo." She blew the prick a kiss and laughed mischievously as she climbed out the window. Once she was on the stairwell, she removed her black wig and the fake mole. She placed them in her backpack. _Looks like he doesn't have anything to do with missing girls, _she thought. _He's still a creep though. He actually thought that he was cool. I sure burst his bubble._

The redhead did a cool somersault off the stairwell and gracefully landed on her feet on the paved alley. She glanced at her wristwatch. _10:19. It's later than I thought it was. Taking care of that statutory pervert took longer than I thought. Well, I better get going._

"Hey babe, you need a ride?" A guy in a gas-guzzling ass Lincoln Navigator cooed. He just so happens to spot Nao in the alley. "Fine little things like you shouldn't be wandering alone this time of night."

Nao smiled darkly. _Another one bites the dust. _Mustering the cutest look as she could, she turned to face the driver. "Why, yes. Thank you, sir." She replied in a very sweet voice. "I do believe that I'm definitely lost."

The driver licked his lips when he caught a glimpse of Nao's underwear as she spun around. "Well... I'm certainly glad that I ran into you this evening, girl. Who knows what kinds of things would happen to girls out here on these streets. Let me take good care of you."

_Bitch. You're the one that's going to get taken care of. _"Oh my." Nao giggled. "You seem like a good man. Please take good care of me, mister." She started towards the SUV.

"Ooh, I definitely will, babe." The driver grinned. "I'll definitely will."

It's a little sad. The driver absolutely didn't know who he was fucking with. And with that, ends the prologue.

**END OF PROLOGUE**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Shizuru makes her appearances in the story. Surely many people are glad to hear that tidbit. She makes her appearance all right... as a damsel in distress. Meanwhile, the culprit of the kidnapped women makes an appearance as well. And no, it's not the guy in the Navigator. Plus, Nao assumes the famous red hood. Tune in next time.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE AKAZUKIN**

Don't forget to drop a review, people. C'mon, a moment of your time won't hurt. The review button's not going to bite ya.


	2. Akazukin

Hey, thanks for the review ladies and gents. You guys gave me a little motivation there, prompting an immediate update. I'm quite surprised that some of you wanted Natsuki as the 'Big Bad Wolf', and honestly, the idea is appealing, I just can't see my girl being an antagonist. However, she do have a big role in the story so don't fret, fellow readers.

And now it's time for further story development.

**MAI-HiME**

**LITTLE RED RIDING NAO**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**AKAZUKIN**

"Let this be punishment for you, Mr. Big Shot. You can't waltz around the city snatching up women that aren't of legal age. It's criminal." Nao lectured, now the driver of the said Navigator from chapter one. "Don't you know how much trouble you can get into with that shit? Jeez, haven't any of you guys learned from R. Kelly?"

The once powerful owner of the SUV was crying already. Both of his eyes were black and virtually swollen shut.

"I know. It hurts doesn't it?" Nao added insult to injury. "It's not everyday that you run into a girl that can kick your ass." She took a right at a traffic light. "I may be cute and wear a skirt but I'd definitely knocked your dick in the dirt."

"Augh..." The victim moaned behind the gag.

"Got-damn it! Stop crying like a little bitch." Nao snapped. "I hate it when you guys do that. You all brought it upon yourselves." Her cellular in her pocket began ringing and she grunted when she identified the number. "What is it, Mom?"

_"When are you going to come home, little girl?" _Her mother demanded.

Nao grinned sheepishly. "Uh... as soon as bible study is done for tonight." She lied, moving a step closer to hell. "You know how Miss Yukariko is, she really gets into the teaching of the Good Book."

Her mother wasn't buying it. _"Hmm, sounds to me that you're riding in a vehicle. What is it this time? Another boyfriend of yours?"_

"No. It's not that, Mom." Nao stammered. "Our study group just left the religious bookstore. We're a bunch of bookworms as well."

Nao's mother sighed. _"Oh well. It couldn't be help," she said. "By the way, your grandmother called."_

"Huh? Grandma called for me?" Nao wondered. The man suddenly groaned again from the back seat.

"Wwwhhrrrr!"

_"What was that?"_ The noise startled her mom.

"Ah! Someone was just praying," Nao lied again. "He's testifying."

_"Umm-umm.__ You guys are serious over there aren't y'all?"_

"You can say that." A single large bead of sweat hovered near her head. "Anyway, what did Grandma want with me?"

_"Yeah.__ Mama wants you to come over for a visit. She hasn't seen you in a couple of years." _Nao's mother confirmed. _"You should go see her. You know she only has a few good years left. Go ahead and bond with her again."_

"C'mon Mom." Nao wasn't buying the bull crap. "Grandma is healthier than you and me put together."

_"Little girl, you are going to visit Mama." _Her mother's voice blackened. _"You're going to give her a visit tomorrow and that's final. Do you understand me?"_

Nao was humbled and there wasn't a damn thing she could do. "Yes ma'am. I'll visit her first thing in the morning."

_"Good. You got another hour to bring your butt home," _she followed up with another ultimatum. _"If I were you, I'd make haste." _She hung up.

Nao flipped her phone close. "Damn it! Time surely flies when you're having fun." She glanced at the gas monitor. It was blinking 'low fuel' in red letters. "Well, little buddy, it looks like we don't have that much further to go." She soon noticed that the police station was about a quarter mile down the street they were on. "Hey, tonight's your lucky night. Why not I stop by that joint and plaster a big ass sign on your ride that lets the law know that you're a child molester? Doesn't that sounds like fun?"

"AUGH!" He screamed horribly as Nao paralleled-parked between two police cars and left the emergency flashers on. She took out a thick marker and a sheet of notebook paper. She wrote what she promised what she would do and placed it on the windshield of the vehicle. The statutory violator gave the redhead a pleading puppy dog look.

"Aw. I almost feel sorry for you." Nao tilted her head to the side with a devilish grin. "Oh well, that's it for our little date. Have a good time in the slammer. Don't drop the soap, pal. I heard they have some serious booty mashers in jail." She began laughing hysterically and skipped away from the scene like an innocent schoolgirl.

The molester's eyes widened in pure terror. You might as well say that he died and went to hell. "WAAAAAUGGH!"

**MAI-HiME**

Elsewhere in an undisclosed area...

Akane Higurashi was pretty sure she wasn't dreaming. She remembered that she was buck-naked along with her boyfriend in a room at some seedy love motel. Sex with her Kazu-kun was imminent and losing her virginity was inevitable. She was absolutely sure that her cousin Maya wouldn't cock-block her this time. A wild night of magic and ecstasy was hers for the taking. So why...

Why didn't it happen?

With her luck, Akane's sex life was denied once again. How was she thwarted this time? Maybe it was her fate to live and die a virgin? Hell to the no! Getting busted was one of her life's goals. With determination to get some filling every fiber of her being, she stirred awake and discovered a tremendous pain inside her skull.

"Ooh..." She grunted and plopped her head onto something extremely soft.

"Ara, it looks like you're finally coming to," sang a dulcet voice.

"Huh?" Akane popped her eyes wide open and gazed into the most beautiful face she has ever seen. Wait a minute? Something was not right. She was with Kazuya at a motel. She also remembered they were getting pissy drunk before they got down to business. So what the hell was a woman doing here?

"Are you well, Miss?" She asked.

Akane suddenly realized that it wasn't a pillow she was currently propped on, she was resting her head on the stranger's rather well-endowed chest. Akane suddenly jumped up in alarm. "Ack! Sorry about that." She apologized with a massive blush on her face.

The stranger giggles good-naturedly. "What is it to be sorry about, friend? You were sleeping rather peacefully. You were as cute as a newborn sleeping like that." The stranger stood from her spot in the dark corner and Akane noticed how much taller than her the stranger was. She was probably around five feet seven inches tall and she had rather unique features. She was definitely Japanese, a girl of the Kansai due to her rich Kyoto accent, but she had an additional grace to her. She probably has Swedish in her blood, or maybe French. Her body's curvatures spoke volumes of the said culture.

There was something definitely familiar about this woman-- especially her cherry brown eyes. Akane couldn't exactly pinpoint it. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she greeted. "I am Fujino Shizuru."

The instant recognition made Akane ignore her hangover. "Say what? You're the newswoman from FNC. My boyfriend truly adores you." She said the last line with a little resentment. "He tells me that you're the sole reason he watches the news in the first place."

"I'm quite flattered." Shizuru replied. The clothes she rocked were expensive. She was wearing a black button down blouse along with a long skirt that was lavender in color. The designer boots she wore had to cost a pretty yen.

"By the way, the name's Higurashi Akane." The shorter girl bowed respectfully. "And my question is: where are we?"

The Kyoto knockout suddenly looked trouble. "We're in captivity."

The younger girl was struck dumbfounded. "Captivity? What do you mean by that?"

"Take a look around."

Akane did as told and gasped when she noticed the scenery. If she knew any better, this place looks like a jail cell or a dungeon. The cell she was in was rather large, housing three beds, a television set and a sink. There were sleeping bodies on two of the three beds. "How did I get here?"

"Ara, I asked myself the same question when I first arrived here." Shizuru relayed. "Apparently, we've been kidnapped."

This came as a shock to Akane. "Kidnapped? Shizuru, how long have you been here?"

"Hmm..." She took a glance at a couple of highlighter marks on the wall. "I've been here for nearly a month now."

"What?" Akane sang. If she was indeed kidnapped, then the culprit was modest enough to put her clothes back on before committing the crime. Akane damn sure was butt ass naked when she passed out.

"Hey-hey! Cut it out with that bird voice of yours." A cellmate on one of the beds complained. "People are trying to sleep over here, ya know."

"Ah! Please forgive us for the disturbance, Miss Kouda." Shizuru informed. "But we have a new friend among us."

"Got-damn it, another one?" The girl named Kouda grunted in annoyance and sat up in the bed. "Welcome to the dungeon, toots." She pointed a finger towards Shizuru. "Be careful of our pretty friend there, she's a doozey."

"Ara, I love you too." Shizuru humored.

"I bet." Akari sighed. "I can tell from how much you mention that I remind you of your special friend." She patted the person on the bed next to hers. "Hey Mai, wake your little busty ass up. We have a new girl in our surrogate household."

"Hmm. Mikoto you... you have to stop grabbing... my breasts like that." The girl named Mai was talking in her sleep. "My boobs... they're sensitive... right now. ZZZzzzz."

Annoyed, Kouda went for another tactic to awaken Mai. She abruptly hopped out of bed, made a grab for Mai's melons and "Kouda Family's Amazing Secret Technique Number Sixteen! Tittie Twister! Hyah!"

"Ow! AAAAHHH!" Mai wailed, fully awake and alert now. She was on the verge of tears. "Stop it! Mercy! Mercy!"

The Kansai brunette tried her best to suppress her mirth while introducing the others. "Akane-san, this is Kouda Akari and the one that received the rude awakening is Tokiha Mai."

Mai turned to face Akane in a huff. That slight movement made her buxom chest bounce slightly. "Nice to meet you. It's a pleasure." Her tone was friendly but she held a flustered expression. She didn't appreciate Kouda abusing her breasts like that.

Something alarming dawned on Akane. "You're the three missing women."

Shizuru nodded and spoke in a solemn voice. "Correct. The three women missing along with many others, it's heartbreaking."

"It sucks," Akari chimed in. "You might as well say that we're in prison."

Mai, the cute perky girl with the ginger hair, went towards a glass wall. "You said it. The food here is terrible. The meals are made by the guy that kidnapped all of us."

"This is bad." Akane sighed. "Haven't anyone tried to escape this place yet?"

At that moment, Shizuru's hand went to her mouth with a gasp and Mai started cackling. Akari on the other hand, grumbled to herself as if she was embarrassed by something. That let Akane know that Akari tried to escape before. "You couldn't get away?" Akane wondered. "What happened?"

The regal woman in Shizuru was gone, replaced by a mischievous young girl. She too was now giggling at Kouda's apparent previous setback. "Simply walking out this cell is easy enough, but Kouda-san never suspected that it seemed a little too easy."

"I tell you one thing," Mai snickered. "Akari definitely got the point that there's no escaping this place."

"Shut it up." Akari fumed. With a sigh, the blue-haired cutie turned around on her heels and hiked her miniskirt up to reveal her shapely derriere clothed in royal blue shaped-panties and a large bandage on the outer edge of her left butt cheek. To Akane's stupefaction, Kouda didn't seem to be ashamed about showing her butt to strangers in such fashion. That was truly the mark of a confident girl. "It still stings too."

Mai was nearing hysterics. She was rolling on one of the beds in laughter. "The security went off and just when she thought she was free, Akari got tranquilized in the ass."

"It went in deep too," Akari added, much to her chagrin.

"Ara, Kouda-san has quite a nice backside." Shizuru complimented. "Her backside is just as cute as Natsuki's"

Kouda gasped and glowed scarlet in the face. "Shizuru, you gotta stop complimenting my assets like that."

"Well, it's the truth," remarked Shizuru. The gaze she gave the younger girl was almost... predatory.

Akane sighed and fell on a bed. "I simply cannot believe this. The entire city is worried sick about every last one of us in this unknown dungeon. Are we doomed to remain here for the rest of our lives?"

Mai looked off into space and the troubled look returned on Shizuru's face. "I... we don't know."

"Hey, it's not that bad." Kouda chirped. "At least we have a big ass HD television set in here and there's a bathroom down the hall. Oh, and speaking of television, American Idol's about to come on."

Akane's eyebrows became checkmarks. "You actually watch that show?"

"Yeah, it's all about the comedy," Akari relayed. "I get a kick out of the judges-- especially Paula Abdul, her drunk ass."

"As I recall, you're an aspiring actress yourself," Shizuru commented thoughtfully. "Is that right, Kouda-san?"

"You're got-damn right I am!" Kouda's vanity was now as clear as day. "I'm going to be a world-renown actress. People will praise my name in many nations, from here to Canada, baby!"

"And to continue following your dreams, you must escape from here without being tranked in the ass this time." Mai giggled.

"You shut the hell up, Boob Saibot." Akari snapped.

"Hey!" Mai wailed, clearly affronted by the Mortal Kombat reference.

"You guys are something else." Akane commented with a humorous smirk on her face. With cellmates like Mai and Kouda, this wasn't so bad. Suddenly, the wails of another girl could be heard down the hall. "Shoot. What is it this time?"

Shizuru tilted her head upwards slightly. "He's coming."

"The kidnapper?" Akane wondered.

"The kidnapper," The three cellmates confirmed.

The yells drew closer and louder. "You put me down right now! You think that you're going to get away with this?" The enraged voice said. " My dad is in the marines and once he finds out where you're hiding he's going to whoop your sorry ass!"

"You shut the hell up," the kidnapper snapped. It was a male's voice, baritone and imposing. "Your dad isn't going to do a got-damn thing."

"Ooh, you're roasted, pal!" The girl raged. "Dad's going to fire your ass up!"

Annoyed, the kidnapper said, "Fuck your daddy!" The hijacker and the abducted girl was now in view. The culprit was tall and broad-shouldered and his face is concealed in a large hood. He held the stark angry girl over his right should. With such a short skirt on, the girl shouldn't be kicking out her legs like that. Heck, it looks like she wasn't wearing any underwear either.

"No, screw you!" Her baby face contorted in rage, she was still undeniably cute. With long brown hair and a slender body frame to boot, the girl looked like as if she came straight out of a glamour magazine. She was taken into a cell right across from Shizuru and the others. The captor threw her own the bed roughly. "Hey, handle with care, jackass!"

"Girl, will you shut the heck up already?" The antagonist hissed, catching hell while trying to undo the binds on the girl's wrists. Once the girl was free she immediately got to her feet and threw a punch at the kidnapper. Unfortunately for her, the guy was apparently well-versed in the art of combat. He caught the girl's fist and judo-slammed her ass on the bed. After surprising her, he was out. "That'll teach you, ya crazy broad." He grinned.

"Hey! You just got a lucky shot in, that's all! I bet cha that won't happen again!" She challenged. "I've learn a few moves from my father. Come on and try me."

The culprit sighed; some people just don't know the meaning of defeat. Reluctantly he returned to the cell and allowed the angry girl another shot at him. "C'mon... let's get this over with."

"That's more like it! Take this-- hyah!" The brunette delivered a roundhouse and just like her previous attack, it was countered. He caught her offending leg in his hands and used his right foot to trip her while she was off balance. "Whoa!"

And with that, she met linoleum.

**BLOMP!**

"Game over. I'm out of here." He dismissed himself and the two other girls in the cell started laughing at her.

"That wasn't funny," she whined, rubbing the back of her head on the floor. "That actually hurt."

Right across from the cell where the little fiasco happened, Mai seemed to recognize the defeated girl. "Wait a minute... I think I know her."

Kouda was laughing. "Whoever she is, her ass got dropped. Twice."

Mai was certain that she knew the brown-haired stranger. "Aoi Senou?"

The now humbled beauty across the hall raised her head at the sound of her name. "Yes? Who said my name?"

Mai brightened; a familiar face from back in the day. "It was me, Aoi. Look over here!" She directed.

The girl named Aoi focused her attention at Mai from across the narrow hall. After a long moment of silence, recognition dawned on her puerile face. "Tokiha Mai?"

"Yep, that's me." Mai confirmed. "It's been a while, huh?"

Aoi studied Mai's profile, and to be honest, she grew a tad bit jealous. "Wow. You've really grown up. And out."

Mai blushed. "Yea, things changed a lot since middle school. I see that you've ditched the glasses. You're so pretty."

"Tell me something that I don't know, classmate." Aoi giggled.

"Hey, when was the last time you've seen Chie?" Mai asked. "Are you guys still friends?"

Ooh," Aoi's face was suddenly boiling red. "Uh, yeah we're still friends," she replied. "As a matter of fact, we're closer than ever."

Mai was definitely glad to see an old friend. "That's cool. I wonder how she looks now. I wonder does she still has very long hair?"

Aoi was about to reply but a ruckus suddenly erupted. A royally pissed female with forest green hair stormed out of her cell. "This is total bullshit!" She shrieked. "Don't tell me that all of us were kidnapped by that guy-- just one guy!"

Speak of the devil and he'll surely appear out of nowhere. The hooded culprit returned to the scene with a large cart full of microwave food. An expression of venomous rage marked the girl's face when she saw him. Her companion, a cute girl with a rather large forehead, feared the worse. "Don't do it," she advised. "Don't do it, Tomoe."

The captor noticed said girl that was about to confront him in the hallway. "What the hell?"

"Nah, screw that! He's going to get it, Miya!" The girl now known as Tomoe raged. She pulled a large switchblade from her pocket. "He's meat! This guy is dead!"

"Oh no," Mr. Culprit sighed. "Not you again."

"Tomoe! Noooo!" Miya screamed.

With unrestrained ire in her eyes, Tomoe charged at him. "I'll see you again.. in hell! RRRRAAAGHHH!" The girl moved so fast that it actually surprised him. He dodged the blade at the very last moment, only to discover that the bottom half of his cape was ripped, revealing his long gray tail. He didn't have the time to worry about his cover being blown because Tomoe charged at him again. "Die!"

In a flash, Mr. Culprit fished out what looked like a handgun made in outer space and, "Zap your **D**umb-ass!"

**KK_IIITZZ!!_**

"Ugh!" A severe volt of electricity coursed through Tomoe's body as she hit the floor. "Shit."

Everyone was looking at this new development in awe and fear. More noticeably, this guy has a tail! "Got-damn it! Next time you try to pull off a stunt like that I'll make sure to hit your ass with something that'll nap you for good." He disregarded Tomoe as he looked around the place. "The food's ready."

Bullshit. Everyone was too shocked to eat. Tomoe on the other hand, got her ass fricasseed.

**MAI-HiME**

The following morning Nao was at a local cafe. She decided that she should stop by the place for a drink before heading towards her grandmother's house in the outskirts of town. The majority of her wardrobe was red. The only part of her outfit that was different in color was her boots. One good look at her and you would think that she was impersonating the Little Red Riding Hood.  The café associate eyed her curiously. "What's with the get-up, kid?" He was a rail thin man nearing forty years of age. "Is there a cosplay party going on around town?"

"Dude, it's none of your business," Nao retorted curtly. "Just give me a blueberry Gatorade and a deli sandwich. And make it snappy. I got important matters at hand today."

The redhead's grimy attitude was an obvious sign that told him back off. "Uh… right." He stammered. "Your order will be ready shortly." He retreated into the kitchen with haste.

"Asshole," muttered Nao. Just as she was about to get her ipod out of her backpack, someone significant entered the café.  This person was female and she was quite eye-catching with her classic china doll features. Her bluish-obsidian hair waved sensuously as she trotted through the café, easily earning attention from the other patrons. With a stylish motorcycle helmet tucked under her left arm, any fool can guess that she was a biker chick. The stranger sat at a table opposite the one Nao was on. The redhead knew who she was. "Kuga," she said the woman's name as if it left a nasty taste in her mouth.

The blue-haired knockout heard her name being said and gazed at a horrible imitation of Little Red Riding Hood. "Yuuki Nao?" She wondered in a befuddled tone. Her voice was tomboyish, yet still feminine. "What the hell is up with that outfit?"

"It's nothing that concerns you," the redhead grinned. "By the way, you may call me Akazukin."

Natsuki stared at the younger girl as if she was one of the craziest people in the world. "You know what?" She made a cuckoo gesture. "You don't have em all."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

The culprit's identity is revealed at last and it's going to be an unexpected surprise. Chie and Natsuki are growing increasingly worried because they could be next to get kidnapped. And why did Mashiro delivered Yukino a haymaker to the nose?  Last but not least, Nao's grandmother is missing. She's conveniently replace by you-know-who. That's the 411 in the next chapter.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE BIG BAD WOLF**

Did anyone notice the hint in this chapter? If you didn't, read again.  It's definitely there. And for that don't know who Akari Kouda is, she's a main character from the hilarious anime/manga, Girl's High. Her joke, Boob Saibot, is a reference to Noob Saibot, a hidden character from the Mortal Kombat franchise.


End file.
